Natural gas is a naturally occurring combustible mixture of hydrocarbons, consisting primarily of methane. Natural gas is a versatile, clean-burning, and efficient fuel that is used in a wide variety of applications, such as household heating and cooking, as well as electric power generation and for producing a variety of chemicals in the industrial sector, such as for example synthesis gas (syngas). Syngas is a mixture comprising of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, and some carbon dioxide. Syngas is widely used in industrial settings, either for electricity generation or as an intermediate in the production of synthetic natural gas (SNG), hydrogen, ammonia, methanol, and liquid hydrocarbons, for example via a Fischer-Tropsch process. Natural gas reserves are plentiful around the world, but many are too small or too remote from sizable population centers to be developed economically. Stranded remote gas is essentially gas that is wasted or unused. Estimates of stranded remote gas reserves range from 40% to 60% of the world's proven natural gas reserves. Oil production facilities can also generate natural gas, and such natural gas can be qualified as stranded remote gas. Generally, stranded remote gas from oil production facilities is flared, posing an environmental issue. Thus, there is an ongoing need for the development of methods of processing stranded remote gas.